Misto's nephews
by MistfireOfWindclan
Summary: One day Mistoffelees finds three Japanese tom kittens out in the rain. He takes them in figures out they are sons of his dead sister. He vows to protect him, but how easy is that going to be with Macavity out for revenge? Please R&R. T for later chapters.
1. Ryo, Riku, and Ren

a/n

Me: Okay, I was REALLY bored and I decided to start a little story about three Japanese kittens that are named (in order of age) Ryo (refreshing), Riku (land), and Ren (lotus). Ryo is the oldest at the age of twelve, Riku is in the middle at the age of nine, and Ren is the youngest at the age of six. And they're brothers. Anyway, they are adopted by Mr. Mistoffelees (and all the kittens have grown up, and though I'm a HUGE fan of MistoJemi, I didn't pair them up because I wanted Misto to suffer parenthood alone. and there are new kittens). And if you think their accessories are weird, remember that this is fan fiction. You could break all laws of the universe if you wanted. So… I'm gonna shut up now. Ryo, make the pop corn. Riku, stop pouncing your reflective. Ren, say it!

Ren *sigh*: Mistfire does not own Cats, only us *points at collar around his neck*. I hate collars. If she owned Cats, Mistoffelees would've had a song and Jemima and him would've had a love song and Jerrie and Teazer would've confessed their love for each other and Tugger and Bomba would've been making out in the background. Thank god she doesn't.

* * *

Three young tom kittens looked out the opening of a box in a rain storm speaking too each other in Japanese. They seemed lost and hopeless, with the youngest one panicking and the middle one attempting to comfort his little brother and the oldest attempting to get them food. They all looked relatively the same but had traits that made it certain they were related. They all had strange bright yellow eyes and white on the inside of there fur and a relative smallness along with small black noses with a smooth bridge.

The eldest was mainly black with with white paws, one white ear, and a white circles over his eyes that looked like glasses. He had one unusually long piece of fur put in front of his ear and tied into a pony tail. The middle brother was also mainly black but had two white paws, white ears, white shoulders, and a white tail. He had two pieces of fur like his older brothers and they were put back in ponytails but hung behind his ears. The youngest was not too different than his brothers. Even though they all were unusually small, he could pass as smaller than Jemima. He was black with a white paw, white stomach, and strange white paw pads. He had a very kittenish and innocent air to him and could easily be stepped all over, hurt, or taken advantage of if his older brothers weren't looking out. He had a the same long pieces of fur that his brothers had from behind his ears that he put in ponytails and let hang at the side of his face.

Thunder roared across the sky as the lightning shot right in front of their box. The youngest kitten shrieked and buried his head in the fur of the middle brother. "Oniichan!" He cried out in Japanese. His brother hugged him and nuzzled his little brothers fur. "I don't like storms." This time it was in English.

"We know Niichan. It's okay here, we're safe." Said the oldest brother. The youngest shrieked again when Thunder cracked again and the two older kittens spotted a figure at the front of the box. The two older brothers stood up and hissed at the cat like figure and the youngest wanted to join the fight, but his brothers made him stay at the back of box.

Misto POV

All I wanted was to go hunting, and now I have to get back to the junkyard in a thunderstorm? I growled to myself and heard the cry of a young kitten coming a box that looked ready to collapse. I looked closer and saw three kittens, brothers in fact, hiding in the doomed box. I walked closer and saw the two older ones jump up and hiss. It was obvious the youngest wanted to fight but the oldest pushed the other two at the back of the box. He leaped at me and I easily blocked him and grabbed his arms. "I'm not to hurt you! I'm Mistoffelees, who are you?" I asked him. He obviously didn't trust me very much, he gave his name anyway.

"I'm Ryo. My middle brother over there is Riku. The youngest is the really small one and we can him Ren." He hissed. I looked over and saw the kittens jump out of the box just before it collapsed. Ryo ran over to them and made sure they were okay and then looked at me a little helplessly. Riku was staring at me with one ear back and his tail waving back and forth and Ren was watching me cautiously while trying to keep warm.

"You guys look like you need a place to stay." I said to them. Riku's ears flipped up, Ryo straightened, and Ren gave me a look of surprise and hopefulness. It was as easy to say no to that look as it was to stop the rotation of the earth even with magic. "How about you come with me to junkyard. There's food, shelter, and warm beds and blankets." The kittens followed me without hesitation. That made me worry a little, what if I had been Macavity. I couldn't help but wonder what he would've done if he had found them. I was brought out of me trance by Ren tripping, and at the last second he went into a one hand hand stand and balanced for a fraction of a second and flip and land on his feet. By this, I was very surprised. Not even I could do that. I lead them to the Junkyard and got them dried off and into bed and I stayed up a little while. I noticed how protective Ryo and Riku were over Ren, even in sleep. Ren would whimper when ever lightning flashed or thunder cracked and one of the brothers would put their noses into his fur. I smiled at this. Also, they seemed very Japanese, and Ren had white paw pads. He hadn't seen that since his sister had moved to Japan. Then he realized it. His sister was dead, and these kittens were her sons. She had been pure black and white and had two pieces of long fur that she would put in ponytails. These were his nephews, and he felt a very fatherly feeling toward them. These were his sister's kittens and they looked like the had been abused since the age of three, and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt them ever again. He lay down next to them and watched them for a second. "Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you ever a again." I said and stroked Ren's head when lightning flashed again. I was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of ran against the pipe.

* * *

Me: Wow, that kinda took it's own coarse. I WAS NOT planning on them being Misto's nephews, but I guess it works.

Ren: Coarse it does.

Riku and Ryo: Um…guys, the kitchens on fire!

Ren: WHAT! *the kittens run and hide under the couch*

Me: I'd better take care of that. Anyway, right now I'm girl with black cat ears and a tail. Please R&R! And here's one of my famous quotes to go out on. There will be a new one each chappy and then repeat the cycle. Bye! Please, pretty please with adorable Misto and hot Tugger and awesome Munkustrap on top R&R!

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON!


	2. Macavity and his army of road kill

a/n

Me: Okay, I was REALLY bored and I decided to start a little story about three Japanese kittens that are named (in order of age) Ryo (refreshing), Riku (land), and Ren (lotus). Ryo is the oldest at the age of twelve, Riku is in the middle at the age of nine, and Ren is the youngest at the age of six. And they're brothers. Anyway, they are adopted by Mr. Mistoffelees (and all the kittens have grown up, and though I'm a HUGE fan of MistoJemi, I didn't pair them up because I wanted Misto to suffer parenthood alone. and there are new kittens). And if you think their accessories are weird, remember that this is fan fiction. You could break all laws of the universe if you wanted. So… I'm gonna shut up now. Ryo, you'll be the disclaimer today. Ren, go practice your acrobatics or something. Riku, go put on the hot water so we can have our ramen.

Ryo: I despise you. Anyway, MOW isn't T.S. Elliot OR Andrew Loyd Webber, even if she has the same moon sign as him.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

I watch my nephews as they practiced their special little talents at free will. Riku was practicing his fighting skilled. He was the middle brother, but the strongest and most aggressive. Along with the best fighter. He quickly pounced the air, rolled over, swiped some invisible enemy, and crouched again. Ryo had a most unusual nature and talent, often preferring the books the other cats brought him. He good read almost any language, the only ones he couldn't read were Egyptian (but that came naturally to the youngest) and Russian. He was reading a book in some impossible language that Teazer probably stole for him. She and Jerrie loved the kittens. Ren was practicing his acrobatics. I loved watching his routines, and loved knew that all the kittens had magic inside them that I would teach them. I watched as Ren called me over and performed what any normal…anything would call impossible. But my family has never been normal. He jumped up did a triple back flip, landed in a one hand hand stand, flipped again, landed in a hand stand, somersaulted, under curled, jumped into the air, spun in the air, and landed on his feet and bowed before looking up, panting. I was astonished, that was I routine that I thought no one could accomplish. I really should let go of my doubts, maybe my sanity with it. Ryo and Riku were clapping and cheering wildly and I soon joined them. Ren beamed and due to the fact he was really tired, tried stand up straight and fell over panting and laughing hysterically as his brothers tickled him a torturous levels. I smiled, and I should've known this would be one of the last times I would here him laugh for a while. I should've known something bad would happen.

"Hey Misto! Hey kittens! I was just wondering how you and the family were doing?" Tugger meowed and walked, more like sauntered, over to me and helped Ren up and patted his head. I smiled and Riku smirked and walked up next to me.

"Oh my god, is the all mighty Rum Tum Tugger caring about someone other than himself? It's a apocalypse!" He screamed and fake panicked. Ryo rolled his eyes and returned to his book, but Ren fell down AGAIN in laughter. I should probably have scolded Riku, but I was to busy trying to hold back laughing fits. Tugger looked irked, but shrugged it off.

"Yeah, uh huh. Anyway Misto, Munku had me get you for an important meeting. Wanna come?" Tugger asked to me. I nodded, which I would regret later.

"Ryo, do you think you can hold down the fort till come back. You know to go to one of the not busy queens if you need help." I said to the oldest. He jumped up and saluted me, and I smirked and saluted back before following Tugger. "So…what's the meeting about?"

"We think Macavity might attack soon."

"Oh." We were quiet for the rest of the time. The meeting was the same as always, boring. And I was on my back to the pipe when I heard one of the kittens, I think Ren, crying "PUT ME DOWN!" It sounded panicked, so I ran over to their practice area to find scratched up Ryo and Riku panicking.

"Ryo! Riku! What happened?" I asked them, wondering where in Heavy Side Layer their brother was.

"W-well, we were playing a game and suddenly a bunch rats ran in and we started to fight them. We lost them for a second and we hid and I had to keep us hidden and keep Riku from running out there and I didn't notice Ren get out and we were too scared to go out and help him and-and-" Ryo started the explanation but couldn't finish.

"THEY TOOK REN!" Riku cried out and buried his face into Ryo's fur, who was trying to keep from going psychotic in a mixture of fear and fury. It took all my strength to not crack.

"Who took him?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm. Ryo looked in surprise at my 'calm' nature and Riku snarled.

"The rats took him, idiot. The rats and this big, scary, long clawed, ginger cat. They took Ren away!" Riku hissed and clawed the air. I quickly grabbed the kitten's paws and ran to where Munkustrap, Tugger, and Alonzo were.

"Hello Misto, what's the problem?" Munku asked me, with an air of calm that deeply irked me.

"What's wrong? Oh I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is that Macavity got into the kittens practice area and he and his is army of road kill took Ren!" I yowled at them. Tugger fell of the tire, Munku shot up, and Alonzo's ears went back. It was obvious they were surprised. "So…what are we going to do to get my youngest nephew back?"

"Don't worry Misto. We'll put together a rescue party. Let see…it'll be me, Alonzo, you, Asparagus, Ademetus, and…Electra." Munku said and sent Alonzo off to get them.

"What about me?" Tugger asked, or whined. Munku rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You, Tugger, are going to stay here and keep an eye on things till we get back with Ren." He replied. Tugger straightened and ran off. I sighed and went up onto the tire with Munku and put my head in my paws.

"Hey, don't worry Mist. We're going to get Ren back." He comforted me. I smiled at him, suddenly more confident. We were going to get my nephew back, even if it took forever.

* * *

Me: Okay, that was interesting. Okay, Misto kinda took his own coarse there and that was in his POV. And since he's in danger in the story, Ryo and Riku, tie Ren up and gag him and put him in the bathroom.

Ryo and Riku: No!

Me: If you don't I'll poor steaming hot ramen on you.

Ryo ties Ren up: Sorry brother.

Riku gags him and drags him to the bathroom: It's for our safety.

Ren muffled: Traitors!

Me: Whatev. Anyway, please R&R Ren is begging you too. Who knows what terrible things Macavity will to him? Oh what, I do. Please R&R.

Didn't ANYONE tell me not to fall in love with the enemy?


	3. Powers activated

a/n

Me: Okay, I was REALLY bored and I decided to start a little story about three Japanese kittens that are named (in order of age) Ryo (refreshing), Riku (land), and Ren (lotus). Ryo is the oldest at the age of twelve, Riku is in the middle at the age of nine, and Ren is the youngest at the age of six. And they're brothers. Anyway, they are adopted by Mr. Mistoffelees (and all the kittens have grown up, and though I'm a HUGE fan of MistoJemi, I didn't pair them up because I wanted Misto to suffer parenthood alone. and there are new kittens). And if you think their accessories are weird, remember that this is fan fiction. You could break all laws of the universe if you wanted. So… I'm gonna shut up now. Riku, you'll be the disclaimer today. Ryo, go put on the hot water so we can have our ramen.

Riku: Why do you love ramen so much? Anyway, MOW isn't T.S. Elliot OR Andrew Loyd Webber.

* * *

Ren POV

I woke up slowly to find myself in a moist, filthy cage in the dark basement. Ugh, one of the few things I couldn't stand was being cramped into a disgusting, unwashed, germy cage where I could probably get a fatal disease by sleeping.. I admit it, I'm claustrophobic and a little verminophobic, and also very much brontophobic. In simpler words, I DID NOT like my situation. I crept towards the bars of m cage and suddenly heard a boom from outside and saw some lightning and heard massive amounts from rain, which started to make me shiver. My brontophobia meant a MASSIVE fear of storms. Maybe because that's how we lost mom. Another boom was heard and I dived to the corner of cage, then running from it with fear and disgust when I saw the black mold. My ears went back in distaste, and I crouched on the ground when lightning flashed again. I heard an evil chuckle from in front of me and turned in time to see a large ginger cat in front of me. He walked into my cage and gave a scary, and creepily happy, smile. "Hello little lotus, how are you doing?" He sneered. My eyes widened and my ears twitched, not many people knew my name meant lotus. I decided to be brave and hiss at him. Not a wise decision on my part, due to the fact I got slashed across the face. He snarled at me. "I know who you are. You are completely identical to your mother. You have only three powers, like your brothers. Their's seemed to come from thin air, but you have your mother's." I was utterly confused. What was this cat, a stalker?

"What do you mean?" I asked/hissed at this cat. I was trying not to look helpless, even though I was.

"Oh, that sniveling tuxedo brat never activated your power? You have constant headaches because the everlasting cat is trying to send you visions. They started when your mother died. You can see into the future. Why don't I activate it for you? You can also control plants if you concentrate. You and brothers can all float." He said to me.

"Will the headaches stop?" I asked the tom, stupidly hopeful.

"No. They become more painful and more frequent. When you receive visions it will feel like your skull is cracking in half. You'll receive your first when I activate your power." He said happily and held me against the filthy wall with his claws on my neck and jammed his forehead into mine before I could protest. I felt like someone was sticking a knife into my head and moving it around to turn my brain into stew. I couldn't help but scream so loudly it made my ears bleed. I couldn't see, but was sure my kidnapper was enjoying it. I slumped to the ground and curled up as a vision hit my mind.

**Vision start**

**A cat was walking across the street, it looked to be black and white, a pattern that like Alonzo's. The cat was carryin****g food in his mouth and had no chance a****gainst the black car comin****g down the street. No chance of even noticin****g. I screechin****g was heard and a yowl sounded in the air, and the cat lay dyin****g on the street in the car crash. Three youn****g, all features of them blocked, looked on in horror as the humans yelled at each other and kicked the cats body into a bush before drivin****g off.**

**Vision end**

I finally opened my eyes to see I was curled up in a fetal position in the corner with skull cracking headache. I tasted the liquid coming from my eyes and tasted a mixture of tears and blood. Great, apparently crying blood came with the bad enough burden. The evil demon that didn't deserve to be called a cat sat in front of me with a smirk plastered on face. "Well, if you think that was bad, now it's time for you too get what you deserve for being related to that magic brat." He sneered, and that's when I blacked out.

This is how it went for days. I went with no food and no water. No visions happened but I had constant headaches. Everyday my nameless ginger would come down and torture me. I started to wonder if my brothers and uncle had forgotten me.

I was soon proved wrong. I heard the sound of battle in the floor above me as I started to black. Two cats ran down and one held me in their arms. I looked up and saw the face of a worried Ryo. "Otooto." He choked through sobs.

I smiled at him as he started to fade. "Ani." I whispered and everything went black.

Ryo POV

I ran to the cage my little brother. I needed to get him out of there, it was filled with dirt and muck and germs and hated, even feared, those. I held him in my arms as uncle Misto ran up behind me. "Otooto." I whispered to him, nuzzling my nose into his head, as Riku or I had done some many times when he nightmares.

"Ani." He muttered and buried his head in my fur and blacked out. I'd never seen my little brother like this. I knew he was small, but he looked so small and afraid. His face looked tortured and his bones were sticking out, and his voice had been raspy, like he hadn't drunk anything since he was taken. His fur was dirty and scraggly, the pony tails were one of the few things that had stayed in place. He was covered in blood and scars and scratches, some that might not heal. His back left leg was sticking at an odd angle and I felt his ribs, noticing a few were broken. His breathing was raspy, uneven, and shallow. I felt a wave of fury go through me and stay. Who would do this? That ginger demon could not have cat. He had no heart and no soul. My ears went back and my eyes narrowed and my claws slid out. My claws accidentally stuck into Ren, who whimpered and I licked a piece of his fur. Misto had activated mine and Riku's powers at home and told us Ren's would have been activated by now and that Ren could fly like us and also have visions of the future and control plants. Riku could teleport and shoot energy out of his hands. I could create wind at any level from breeze to hurricane/tornado and read peoples minds.

"Come on Riku, Munku says it's time to go." He grabbed my paw and kept hold of Ren as we teleported out of there and into Jenny's medical den.

"Who? What is it you ne- oh my." Jenny said and stared at my little brother. "Well, I at least know he'll live." We left my otooto in her den and went to make sure that Riku knew.

Riku looked happy for a second than looked over. "Ojisan, otooto is going to be okay, right?" He asked. Misto smiled smiled happily with tears in his eyes. I knew what Riku was thinking and I agreed. One day we were going to kill the ginger demon.

* * *

Me: That was fun!

Ryo: You took enjoyment in nearly killing our otooto?

Me: I didn't me for him to get that hurt! It just…happened.

Riku: Yeah, right.

Me: I swear. So…Ren will be okay, please R&R.

Otooto: younger brother

Ani/Oniichan: Older brother

Ojisan: Uncle

If people just agreed diversity is cool, we'd all get along.


End file.
